Why Him?
by LaVaLiCiOuS
Summary: /"I'd like to ask your daughter to marry me." "Will she have you?" "Are you kidding! just look at me-" "Can I stop you?" "Umm…" Brady seemed to think. "I guess you can try, but I'm kind of a king so…"/ Mason's views, threats, and protests concerning Brakayla.


**A/N: I don't own Pair of Kings!**

He'd always been cautious when it came to his daughter.

He'd always been diligent when it came to protecting the royal family.

But work and family were meant to be separate. Weren't they?

So when King Brady left, he should've been sorta okay with that. Right? With no guy he couldn't maim constantly hitting on his daughter that meant that he could protect her more easily.

Unfortunately, those chipper thoughts diminished from his mind when he saw a little of the fire die from Mikayla's eyes every day that dark-haired young man was gone. And somehow the redhead that took his place didn't completely fill Brady's shoes, Mikayla quietly remarked to her father one day over the dinner table. Of course, she quickly covered it up with some babbling that didn't make sense. After that particular meal, Mason put off his before-bed workout to think. His little girl, the one he had protected so viciously from the majority of the male species, was _pining_. Pining! His daughter!

It didn't matter that he had no proof. It was implied!

His first thought: _I am going to _kill _that punk!_

His second thought: _That would _kill _Mikayla!_

His third thought: _What am I going to do?_

And then he decided there was nothing he could do. King Brady was back in Chicago. He had an obligation here. Mikayla would move on, he assured himself.

Mason's musings were destroyed the very next day by a hot air balloon descending from the sky, a head with black hair poking out. He closed his eyes and prayed that this had nothing, _nothing at all_, to do with Mikayla.

As it turns out, he'd returned, for good. Mikayla was in rage, then she was crying and hugging him, and then she was angry again, and then she stormed away. He noticed the newly returned king watch her sadly as she stomped off.

Mason almost stopped Brady from going after her. Almost. The kid must've gotten some agility training after he left. Finally, he let it go. His daughter was hardheaded anyway, and he'd taught her well enough that she knew what to do when a guy tried to make a move on her.

To his dismay, when the pair returned an hour later, Brady was not bruised or missing any teeth. In fact, he kept sneaking secret glances at her, and her him. They were both smiling hugely, albeit a bit shyly. Mason wanted to groan. They'd had a moment!

It took two weeks after Brady returned for them to officially become "an item." Those had to be the most nerve-wracking weeks of Mason's life. And then, on Thursday night…

"Daddy, can we have Brady over for dinner with us? We have to tell you… something."

"Huh?" Mason quickly weighed his options. There was no time right now. "All right. But tell King Brady that I may be late- I need to sharpen my machete." He gave her a significant look.

She nodded solemnly.

He didn't really take the news well. Let's just say… they're gonna have to get a new wall. Preferably one made of solid iron.

Somehow they managed to stay together for years, despite Mason's blood chilling glares and the tabloids hounding them endlessly.

When Brady asked for permission to ask his daughter to marry him, he looked him in the eye and said, "Will you treat her right?"

Brady responded immediately, "Yes, totally!"

"Do you love her?"

"Do you even have to ask?" this was met with an evil eye that caused Brady to squeak, "I guess so. So… yes."

"Will she have you?" Mason asked tiredly.

"Will she- dude, who wouldn't have me? Boom, boom-" Mason quickly grabbed Brady's shoulder to stop him from attempting to show off his muscles, and to ask the last question.

"Lastly… Can I stop you?"

"Umm…" Brady seemed to think. "I guess you can try, but I'm pretty sure Mikayla's getting tired of waiting around, plus I'm kind of a king so…"

Mason sighed. "Ugh… _Fine_."

"Really?" Brady nearly squealed as Mason nodded slowly. "Thank you… dad?"

This was met with a distinct, "Not happening."

He was there in that fancy restaurant when the king got down on one knee and 'popped the question,' to which his daughter said yes immediately. Boomer and Boz clapped Brady on the back while Lanny forced a smile and said, "Oh. Congratulations. I hope there aren't any… accidents… during or before the wedding" in a tone that most definitely said there would be attempts.

"Thanks, Lan. You're such a great cousin!" Brady positively gushed, pulling all the guys in for a man-hug. He held a hand out for Mason, too, but the monstrous guy pretended not to see.

And now, as he walks his daughter down the aisle to the beat of an increasingly irritating song, he grudgingly gives in to the fact that his daughter has grown up. Brady is looking sharp in his black tuxedo, and totally pumped. His best man Boomer is slowly parading behind Mason and Mikayla with Candace, the maid of honor. Boz and Lanny are in the wedding party; both all dressed up and looking very grown up.

As he gives her away to Brady with a final glare, Mason thinks he overhears Lanny muttering to himself about "dumb-heirs-plot-kill-failed-". He does _not _want to know.

He sits sullenly through the ceremony, only cracking a smile when Lanny, the ring bearer (which is honestly a joke in itself), drops the pillow.

He hardly gets to speak to his daughter throughout the whole reception until it's time for the daughter-father dance. Brady lets go of his wife with reluctance, then throws a smile at his father-in-law.

Mason doesn't do anything; he just tries to concentrate on dancing without breaking someone's toes and _not _on the fact that his daughter is now married to the king of Kinkow.

"Why?" he mutters to his daughter.

"Why what?" she's trying to smother a giggle. No doubt Brady is doing something ridiculous over his shoulder.

"Why him? Why did you have to grow up?" he decides to ask.

"Why him?" Mikayla grins. "Daddy, I love him."

Mason supposes that if he were in a movie he would suddenly understand and overwhelm his daughter with endless support. At least, from the few movies he's seen, that's what he assumes. But if she's happy, maybe...

There's a crash from behind them, and Mikayla quickly lets go of her father. "Boomer- Boz! Guys! That's not how you use a chocolate fountain! Gah, gotta run, Dad." She kisses him swiftly on the cheek and takes off.

Mason sighs as he watches his daughter snag her husband's hand and attempt to tell Boz and Boomer off.

"You really hate Brady, right?" Lanny asks, suddenly beside him. Mason turns with a frown on his face.

"Well-"

"Great! We can start scheming tonight… with the Sasquatch on our side, we'll be unstoppable!"

Mason has no words as the curly-haired young man takes off. Then he shakes his head and says to himself, "Boy, that kid has issues."

_But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna plot with him later, _Mason thinks wryly. With a simple glance around, he quickly resisted the urge to scream, "Keep your hands to yourself!" at King Brady.

"Oh, look, you're learning," Boomer suddenly states next to him, motioning to the happy couple who are standing close together undisturbed. Boz risks a smirk.

The next five minutes are distracted away from Brady and Mikayla as two guys wearing crowns run away from an irritated part-Sasquatch.

Brady sighs happily and glances over at his wife. "Your dad is occupied... what should we do now?"

Mikayla turns to look at him. "Something we won't be able to do as long as he's around." Brady laughs and leans in for a kiss.

**The End!**


End file.
